User blog:MadMatt98/Big milestones for me this week
So this week i just acuired my 200th car and Elite racer status. My 200/246(total cars including ones that have been removed) was the 240z R3 spec I started playing mid novmeber 2016 and have been working hard to try to get close to 100% career + motorsport 2849 of 9158 events raced (that really doesnt look like much.... sigh) Total time played: 50 days (mainly watching ads) Earnings R$113,675,385 Money spent R$195,018,358 Fame Points 13,539,410 Total Gold Gained 27,397 Current R$:20,081,030 Current Gold:1,058 I am lucky to have found this wiki fairly early and have slowly been working through series using the 100% guide. 100% Amateur 100% Pro/Am 100% Pro 99% Expert (waiting for an upgrade sale on the AMR PRO) 62% Master (currently working through) 21% Elite 16% Legend I watch 10-15, sometimes 20 gold ads every day to make it this far in this game. I have almost never buy cars on sale, only in events or LTS's. Since I have been trying to get 100% in order, I did have to buy some gold cars with the showcase discount. I have completed every flashback to date, and this has been the most significant help in acquiring old cars. When I was in the first 6-8 months of this game I skipped the big special events for cars such as mp4/4, 812 superfast, vantage gte 2017 etc because of lack of skill and gold. Now I play almost every special event. I am at the level of SpeedMasterReal or a little below. Approaching November 2018 I had close to 3,000 gold, and this went to 5 gold just before the new year to get a lot of the old nascar/supercars. If they didn't remove them, I wouldn't have had a massive issue in December. But anyway, I skipped the mp4/4 and the mp4x cause I will be able to get them in the future. On the 1st of Jan 2019, there was 1000 gold for 30aud which was my first and currently only purchase in this game. I ended up buying a supercar with the 40% racers discount, 2 nascars full price and another supercar for fullprice. This alone added up to 2,000 gold. I have ran the 4 lappers of CFS a bunch of times and in the last few months completed RTLM which got me the 10 lappers. I only ever run these races on bonus fame days. Usually the 10lapper on 80-100% days and the 4lapper on others. Now I am 150 I might lower it back a bit. And the 50days in game is mostly made up of watching ads each day :) I have never made it to A in WTTT and almost never have any car FU. Only at upgrades level to win the car. Almost always all level 3 the last few months. And can always get C with not too much effort but if I try for hours and I like the car I can rarely hit B. with the old WTTT system I was usually on the 200k-300k, sometimes 500k but never 50gold. I didn't really try cause I never had the best car, let alone for 4 weeks. I would not want to start this game now, as I remember until I got past the 1st page of Pro having issues with R$ and only R$ and the weekly 50-100k back then was a real help. I hope that 7.1 onwards will be more interesting because I find series a little bit of a grind because I'm a completionist and these LTS's are getting boring. If there are heeps of LTS and only LTS in 7.1, I will go crazy. Anyway, I felt like putting all this down on paper for myself and anyone that cbf reading it. hopefully i didnt miss much.. Written on the 25/01/2019. Category:Blog posts